Asphaltic compositions have found wide acceptance as protective coatings and sealants for many different types of surfaces. For example, asphaltic compositions have been utilized to protect metallic substrates and the like from the effects of weather, water, and corrosive vapors while also insulating such substrate surfaces. However, asphaltic compositions are typically quite sticky at room temperature and thus can be difficult to apply to the substrate without transferring portions of such compositions to the hands of the person applying the composition or to the tool used to apply the composition. Once in place, the coating formed from the asphaltic composition generally retains a sticky, soft outer surface that can be difficult to handle cleanly and which is prone to being contaminated by dirt and other debris. It would therefore be desirable to develop products capable of forming a protective, insulative coating of an asphaltic composition on a substrate surface without the aforementioned difficulties.